Responsibilities
by Norwalker
Summary: Complete. What would have Giles have said to Travers at the end of " Helpless" if Buffy had not been present? Please RR


Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc.  
  
Some of the dialogue found herein is taken from the transcription of the show by Alexander Thompson as found on the website www.buffyworld.com . This is done for set-up and continuity sake. My thanks to Mr. Thompson for his excellent transcription.  
  
(Borrowed text will be marked at the beginning of the line with a " * " )  
  
I have always wondered what Giles would have said to Quentin Travers if Buffy had not been in the same room when he was so unceremoniously fired from the Watcher's Council. I feel he bit his tongue to not drag it out, and because he wanted Travers gone.  
  
The scene opens in the library. Buffy is sitting at the table. Quentin stands calmly at the head as he speaks. Giles stands at the table somewhere between the two.  
  
*Quentin: You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle. The Council is very pleased  
  
*Buffy: (deadpan) Do I get a gold star?  
  
*Quentin: I understand that you're upset..  
  
*Buffy: (with controlled fury). You understand *nothing*. You set that monster loose, and he came after my mother.  
  
*Quentin: You think the test was unfair?  
  
*Buffy: I think you better leave town before I get my strength back.  
  
*Quentin: (evenly) We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers, we're fighting a war.  
  
*Giles: You're *waging* a war. She's fighting it. There is a difference.  
  
*Quentin: Mr. Giles, if you don't mind...  
  
Quentin gestures towards Giles' office, indicating he wishes a word with him in private.  
  
Giles: Buffy is obviously hurt. Let me tend to her wounds, and then we can have a conversation.  
  
Buffy: Oh, no, please. Don't allow *me * to stand in the way of your " chat". I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself without your help, Giles.  
  
-Giles, stung by the slayer's comment, but knowing he deserved it, follows Travers into his office. -  
  
Quentin: Close the door, if you would be so good, Mr. Giles  
  
-Giles closes the door. -  
  
-Buffy, angry and suspicious of Giles for his betrayal, wants to know what else these two may be planning for her. Despite her weakness and wounds, she limps her way towards Giles' office, and listens at the door-  
  
-Travers has taken Giles' seat. Giles is sits in front of his desk. The symbolism is not lost on him-  
  
Quentin: The slayer passed her test. *You * did not. What exactly do you think you were doing, Rupert, by informing her of the Cruciamentum? Do you realize, by giving her foreknowledge of the test, you have colored the results? I grant you, she showed great resourcefulness and courage in the test. But, by knowing of what was going on, it invalidates the reasons for the test. The purpose is to insure the Slayer is capable of performing her duties, if, for some reason, she is rendered powerless. Now, even though she performed well, we will never be sure that she will be ready if such a situation were to occur. What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
-Giles does not respond. He merely glares at Travers. He closes his eyes briefly, in an attempt to remain in control of his anger. -  
  
Quentin: Very well. You leave me no choice, Rupert. You are fired.  
  
Giles (voice even): On what grounds?  
  
Quentin: It is obvious, Giles, that you have lost your objectivity in this matter. You are too emotionally attached to your slayer. You see her as a father would: someone to protect. Unfortunately, that clouds your judgment. You would hesitate; no, I will go further, you would not send her into a situation that may cost her life, even if the world were at stake. As I said before, Rupert, we are at war. We cannot afford such. feelings. to interfere. Frankly, you have made yourself useless to the cause.  
  
-Buffy, listening at the door goes wide-eyed-  
  
Giles rubs the bridge of his nose above his glasses, looking up, he replies: Very well then. I am fired. Are you finished?  
  
Quentin rises to leave: Yes, we are done here  
  
Giles, in a tone of voice that will brook no argument: Not so fast. Sit down. You have had your say. Now, I will have mine  
  
Quentin, recognizing the steel in Giles' tone, sits back down.  
  
Giles: You sanctimonious son-of-a-bitch  
  
Quentin (anger rising): WHAT?  
  
Giles: I believe you heard me. How dare you  
  
Quentin: How dare I?  
  
Giles (tone even, but don't mistake his mood): Because of your sloppiness, your lack of foresight, and your general incompetence, my slayer nearly was killed. Because your men failed at * their * duties, because Kralik escaped, an innocent, a civilian got involved, and nearly lost her life. And here you sit, like the cat that ate the canary, so pleased with yourself that Buffy managed to kill Kralik. As if you had any part in her success.  
  
Quentin (bemused): 'My slayer' Giles? You seem to forget that the slayer is not 'yours' but is responsible to the Council.  
  
Giles: I have forgotten nothing. She is my charge, my responsibility. I wish I could say that I had more to do with her success. However, she has such a natural gift, is so naturally resourceful, that she requires little 'training'. Frankly, I do not believe that neither you nor the council realizes that this slayer is probably one of the best to come along in a long, long while.  
  
-Buffy is clearly affected by Giles' praise of her-  
  
Quentin (Sarcastic): Spoken like a true father. (Hard) Evidently, Giles, your emotions have blinded you to what is important here. I repeat. We are at war here. The forces of darkness would love nothing better than a series of weak slayers, blinded by affection and emotionalism on the part of their watchers. The slayers are the foot soldiers in the battle, Rupert. It is their duty to fight, and die if they must. It is our duty, as Generals in the battle, to use the resources of the council, which * include * the slayers, to fight darkness. No matter the cost, the war must be won.  
  
- Giles looks up and down at the man behind his desk. He is finding it increasingly hard that at one time he considered this man a friend -  
  
Giles: My feelings for Miss Summers aside, a good General does not just use the resources he has at hand to win the war. Any General worth his muster has a far greater responsibility than that. He is responsible for the morale of his troops. He is an example for his troops. Furthermore, he does * not * send his troops into battle unarmed and unprepared to face an overwhelming enemy. The Watcher's Council seems to have forgotten that. You have spent far too long in your ivory tower, and have forgotten what it is to be on the battlefield. The council is not ruled by Generals, but by politicians.  
  
Quentin: I seem to remember, ' Mr.' Giles, that not all that long ago you were a member of that ' ivory tower' you so sneer at.  
  
Giles: Then I have been lucky. I have been lucky to know a strong, resourceful and generous young woman that has reminded me exactly what is important in this fight we wage. It is not about who has the most resources. It is not even who uses them the best. What is important is the humanity that we are trying to save. That is something that the council seems to have forgotten.  
One more thing. I would be proud; no, I would be honored, if I were lucky enough to have that young woman in the next room think of me as a father. I have betrayed her to the likes of you, and I regret that more deeply than you could ever understand. I hope that she can someday forgive me this transgression. But even if she cannot, I would be proud nonetheless if she were my daughter.  
  
- Buffy, weary, fighting hard to control her emotions makes her way back to the table. She has heard enough . - - More than enough-  
  
Quentin: Are we done here?  
  
Giles: Yes. We are done here  
  
Quentin: A new Watcher will be assigned to Miss Summers. It would be pointless for me to try to tell you to not have anything further to do with the slayer. However, if you in anyway interfere with the new Watcher, or attempt to countermand his orders, you will be dealt with severely. Are we clear?  
  
Giles: We are clear. I will offer a bit of advice, if you will.  
  
Quentin (sarcastic): Oh?  
  
Giles: I would leave Sunnydale as quickly as possible. The slayer is not known for making idle threats. And, I will tell you now; I will do nothing to interfere with her.  
  
- Quentin looks a bit uneasy, but shrugs it off. He stands up, and leaves the office -  
  
- Giles leans on the doorjamb of his office, watching Quentin leave. He removes his glasses to clean them. -  
  
Quentin: Again, Miss Summers, congratulations  
  
Buffy just glares at him: * Bite me * - Losing no time, Quentin exits the library -  
  
* Giles looks up again and puts on his glasses. He looks over at Buffy. She gazes down into space for a moment, then sniffs and puts her hand to her forehead. She sniffs again, reaching out for the cloth that's lying on the table next to a bowl of water, and picks it up. Giles walks over to her and puts his hand on the cloth. She lets him take it from her hand. He dips it in the water and kneels down in front of her, reaches out and gently pats it over the gash in her forehead. She winces in pain, but doesn't pull away. She looks up at her Watcher sadly for a moment, and then lowers her eyes. Giles turns the now-bloody cloth over and continues to lightly dab it on her wound.  
  
FINI  
  
Author's note: Thank you for reading my story. If you would, please add a review.  
  
* Text borrowed from the transcript of the episode " Helpless". The full transcript by Mr. Alexander Thompson is available at www.buffyworld.com 


End file.
